Toby/Appearance
Taunts Toby - You Can Do It.gif| You Can Do It! Default Toby - Flightless Fury.gif| Flightless Fury Rewarded at Character Rank 15 Toby - Pilot Ejection.gif| Pilot Ejection Complete Lore Challenge "Killing on Rails" Toby - An Apology.gif| An Apology Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue Loot Packs Toby - Aw, Shucks.gif| Aw, Shucks Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue Loot Packs Skins Base You Are So Cute Little Guy.jpg|'You Are So Cute, Little Guy' Default Hey Are You Lost Little Guy.jpg|'Hey Are You Lost, Little Guy?' Rewarded at Character Rank 4 How Old Is That In People Years.jpg|'How Old Is That In People Years?' Rewarded at Character Rank 8 Bless Your Little Heart.jpg|'Bless Your Little Heart' Rewarded at Character Rank 11 Whos a Tough Little Man.jpg|'Who's My Tough Little Man?' Rewarded at Character Rank 14 Gonna Pinch Them Cheeks.jpg|'Gonna Pinch Them Cheeks' Complete Challenge "Master of Toby" Shouldnt You Be In School.jpg|'Shouldn't You Be In School?' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core or Magnus Loot Packs Dont Be Sorry Little Guy.jpg|'Don't Be Sorry, Little Guy' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core or Magnus Loot Packs Where Are Your Parents.jpg|'Where Are Your Parents?' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core or Magnus Loot Packs Aw Someones Dressed Up.jpg|'Aww Someone's Dressed Up' SHiFT code reward It Is Way Past Bedtime Mister.jpg|'It Is Way Past Bedtime, Mister' Win 5 matches as a Rogue Battleborn. You Gotta Speak Up Little Guy.jpg|'You Gotta Speak Up, Little Guy' Season Pass and Digital Deluxe Edition owners Such a Handsome Little Man.png|'Such a Handsome Little Man' Randomly rewarded when opening Magnus Loot Packs Story Operations Did You Pick That Out Yourself.jpg|'Did You Pick That Out Yourself?' Complete "Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion" as Toby with at least How Much is Your Allowance.jpg|'How Much Is Your Allowance?' Complete "Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion" as Toby with at least Turn That Frown Upside Down.jpg|'Turn That Frown Upside Down!' Complete "Toby's Friendship Raid" as Toby with at least Need Me to Hold Your Hand Pal.jpg|'Need Me to Hold Your Hand, Pal?' Complete "Toby's Friendship Raid" as Toby with at least Dont Make Me Count to Three.jpg|'Don't Make Me Count to Three' Destroy 3 Hidden Shard Clusters in a single playthrough in "Toby's Friendship Raid" Having Fun With Your Army Dolls.jpg|'Having Fun with Your Army Dolls' Complete "Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School" as Toby with at least Did Your Best Champ.jpg|'You Did Your Best, Champ' Complete "Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School" as Toby with at least Need Me To Kiss It Better.jpg|'Need Me to Kiss It Better?' Complete "Montana and the Demon Bear" as Toby with at least You Are Grounded Young Man.jpg|'You Are Grounded, Young Man' Complete "Montana and the Demon Bear" as Toby with at least Its a Great Day Go Outside.jpg|'It's a Great Day, Go Outside!' Complete "Phoebe and the Heart of Ekkunar" as Toby with at least The Screen Will Rot Your Brain.jpg|'That Screen Will Rot Your Brain' Complete "Phoebe and the Heart of Ekkunar" as Toby with at least Marketplace Oooh Someones Maaaad.jpg|'Oooh, Someone's Maaaad!' Marketplace purchase * You Can Be My Wingman Buddy.jpg|'You Can Be My Wingman, Buddy' Marketplace purchase * Notes *With a small chance Marketplace skins and taunts can be found when opening Magnus Loot Packs. Trivia *All of Toby's skin names are meant to be patronizing to Toby, who looks much younger than he is. *Toby's "How Old Is That In People Years?" can be heard from his Lore Challenge "Rejection". Category:Appearance